touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Antinomy of Common Flowers OST
Discografía de la Posesión Perfecta ~ Touhou Hyouibana ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (完全憑依ディスコグラフィ　東方憑依華 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK Kanzenhyoui Disukogurafi ~ Touhou Hyouibana Orijinaru Saundo Torakku) es un álbum doujin oficial de Twilight Frontier y Team Shanghai Alice que se lanzará el 2018-05-06 (Reitaisai 15). Es la banda sonora original del 15.5. ° juego de Touhou Project: Antinomy of Common Flowers. Presenta tres discos en el álbum. El primero se llama "Disco Original 1" y el segundo "Disco Original 2", que contiene música exclusiva del juego, respectivamente, mientras que el tercero se llama "Disco de Arreglos" y contiene los arreglos de las obras anteriores de Touhou, así como los arreglos de el juego en si. Personal ; Arreglos : あきやまうに : ZUN : Kou Ogata (k-waves LAB) : ARM (IOSYS) : 狐夢想 (狐夢想屋) : ぴずや (ぴずやの独房/Pizuya's Cell) : 紅い流星 (東京アクティブNEETs) : ELEMENTAS (A-One) ; Ilustración : Moe Harukawa ; Masterización : oiko (SOUNDOT) ; Violín : JUN ; Violonchelo : 荒井英理也 ; Guitarra : にいむ Temas Disco Original 1 * 01. 異変の種子 (??:??) ** Seeds of the Incident ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 異変の種子 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 02. 憑依投合 (??:??) ** Being Things Eye To Eye ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 憑依投合 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 03. 地の色は黄色　～ Primrose (??:??) ** The Ground's Color is Yellow ~ Primrose ** arreglo: あきやまうに ** título original: 地の色は黄色 ** fuente: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody * 04. マッシュルーム・ワルツ (??:??) ** Mushroom Waltz ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 05. 連帯責人 (??:??) ** The One Jointly Responsible ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 連帯責人 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 06. 聖輦船空を往く (??:??) ** The Palanquin Ship Flies in the Sky ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 聖輦船空を往く ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 07. 法力の下の平等 (??:??) ** Equality Under the Law of Dharma ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 法力の下の平等 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 08. 疑惑の芽生え (??:??) ** Sprouts of Suspicion ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 疑惑の芽生え ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 09. 合縁奇縁 (??:??) ** An Odd Couple ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 合縁奇縁 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 10. 恒常不変の参廟祀 (??:??) ** Constant and Unchanging Temple of Worship ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 恒常不変の参廟祀 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 11. 光輝く天球儀 (??:??) ** Shining Armillary Sphere ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 光輝く天球儀 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 12. 異心同体 (??:??) ** Two Minds of One Body ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 異心同体 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 13. 沢の河童の技術力 (??:??) ** The Ravine Kappa's Technological Prowess ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 沢の河童の技術力 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 14. 地底に咲く薔薇 (??:??) ** A Rose Blooming in the Underworld ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 地底に咲く薔薇 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 15. 深緑の狸森にて (??:??) ** In the Deep-Green Tanuki Forest ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 深緑の狸森にて ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 16. 知略縦横 (??:??) ** Scheming Outside the Box ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 知略縦横 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 17. 憑坐は夢と現の間に　～ Necro-Fantasia (??:??) ** Yorimashi Between Dreams and Reality ~ Necro-Fantasia ** arreglo: ZUN ** título original: ネクロファンタジア ** fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom * 18. 行雲流水 (??:??) ** Floating with the Tide ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 行雲流水 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers * 19. 未だ蕾む憑依華 (??:??) ** Possession Flowers Yet to Bud ** composición: あきやまうに ** título original: 未だ蕾む憑依華 ** fuente: 東方憑依華　～ Antinomy of Common Flowers Categoría:Música